Trevor Philips Industries
|location = Yellow Jack Inn, Sandy Shores |target = Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Vagos (Oversight) Ortega (If spared in Mr. Philips) |fail = Wasted Busted Chef dies Abandoning the lab The translator dies Tao dies |reward = Tao Cheng as a contact for Trevor Grenade Launcher available at Ammu-Nation Hatchet available at Ammu-Nation (PS4, XB1 & PC versions) |unlocks = Crystal Maze |unlockedby = Mr. Philips |todo = Go to the meth lab. Take out '''Ortega's men. Follow '''Chef outside. Follow Chef. Go to the 'ice box.}} '''Trevor Philips Industries is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Trevor Philips by Tao Cheng and his translator at the Yellow Jack Inn in Sandy Shores, San Andreas. Description Trevor meets Tao Cheng (who is high on drugs) and his translator at a bar. Shortly afterwards, Trevor receives a call from Chef, warning him that the Aztecas are on their way to Trevor's meth lab in order to kill Trevor and destroy his business. Trevor arrives at the lab and locks Cheng and his translator in a freezer. Chef and Trevor rush into the lab just in time before waves of Aztecas start to descend on the meth lab. If Ortega was spared, he will join in on the Aztecas assault, but is killed by Trevor in the process. After the shootout, Trevor releases Tao and his translator from the freezer. Trevor tries to restart their negotiations now that the threat has been dealt with, but Cheng's translator refuses. He gets in a car with Tao, claiming he has seen quite enough of how Trevor operates, and he and Tao drive off. Deaths *Ortega - Killed by Trevor Philips during the shootout. (Only if spared in Mr. Philips) * Various Aztecas members - Killed by Trevor Philips and Chef for attacking their meth lab. *Various Vagos members - Killed by Trevor and Chef for assisting Ortega and the Aztecas on their assault of Trevor's meth Lab. Mission Objectives *Go to the meth lab. *Take out Ortega's men. *Follow Chef outside. *Follow Chef. *Go to the ice box. Gold Medal Objectives *Body Count - Kill 32 enemies. **Shoot all enemies, and instead of going to the interior of the store in the ending shootout, go outside onto the road and blow up the fleeing Phoenixes. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. **Keep cover during the fight. **Using hand grenades and grenade launchers will allow Trevor to kill off enemies before they can do much damage. *Scrap Man - Destroy 6 Vehicles. **There are several gas canisters on the west side where the fight starts. At least four can be blown up here, and the two fleeing cars can be blown up as stated before at the end. Be careful on the east side if the player wishes to obtain a Phoenix. *Time - Complete within 4:30 **Skip the cutscenes. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "Sandy Shores has been torn apart by violence once again after rival drug gangs clashed in a shootout at the Ace Liquor store, which is rumored to be a front for a drug manufacturing operation. If I had a dollar for every meth lab they'd found in Sandy Shores over the last decade, I'd probably be able to afford one of those fancy fiberglass roofs for my trailer by now. Remember the good old days in Blaine County before methamphetamine when people would let off steam by drinking themselves unconscious every night?" Bleeter Posts *@lspapacarlos - "chinagadazo los varios aztecas got mad casulties at the alamo sea that shit gotta get put right" *@right4eva - "U read about that meth lab in sandy shores? Those redneck druggies can keep killin each other far as im concerned cancel out some of them babies they keep havin. Right?" Weazel News Radio "Bloody shootout at a meth lab in Sandy Shores. In hillbilly news, more violence at the Alamo Sea where local drug dealers clashed with chicano gang The Aztecas at the Ace Liquor store in Sandy Shores, which is an alleged front for a Methamphetamine manufacturing operation. Our reporter spoke to this man at the scene. "It was terrifying, I was really scared that it would affect the street price of crystal. I love smoking crystal." Soundtrack Gallery In-Game TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS1.png|Trevor walking in on a bar fight. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS2.png|Trevor meeting Mr. Cheng. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS3.png|Trevor taking them to Liquor Ace. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS4.png|Trevor forcing them into the ice cooler. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS5.png|Trevor and Chef fighting the Aztecas. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS6.png|Trevor moving to a different side. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS7.png|Trevor moving to the opposite side. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS8.png|Mr. Cheng and his assistant leaving. TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Mission-SS9.png|Gold medal. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_18_-_Trevor_Philips_Industries_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Trevor Philips Industries Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_18_-_Trevor_Philips_Industries_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_18_-_Trevor_Philips_Industries_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *Small snippets of this mission can be viewed in the second in-game trailer. *The truck that breaks through the gates can't be destroyed until it does so. *This is one of the few occasions for the player to obtain a Phoenix, if the vehicles didn't explode during the mission. *When Trevor enters his Bodhi at the beginning of the mission, the radio will always be tuned to Soulwax FM and Tao will be dancing to whichever song is playing, suggesting that this could be his favorite radio station. He will also dance along if the radio is tuned to FlyLo FM or Non Stop Pop FM. *After Trevor traps Tao and his translator in the ice box and the shootout begins, the player can sometimes see that some of Ortega's men are in fact Vagos, and can be heard yelling things such as, "Vagos run this, bitch!" and "Oh, shit they got another Vago!". This is most likely a developer oversight. The same dialogue is heard in GTA Online missions that involve the Vagos. *Due to a glitch, Ortega may still appear in this mission even if Trevor has killed him beforehand. *Trevor locking Cheng and his translator in a freezer might be a reference to , where the trio lock Chow in a freezer because they thought he was dead, but later found out he was alive. Navigation fr:Trevor Philips Industries (mission) pl:Trevor Philips Industries Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V